RK Songfics
by Thayet D'Ragon
Summary: These are a couple of Kenshin songfics (or something like that...). They're written for the main characters of the show, with more to come.
1. Lonely [Misao to Aoshi]

**"Lonely"**  
A Rurouni Kenshin Songfic  
by Thayet D'Ragon

Misao to Aoshi  


* * *

  
"Show me the meaning of being lonely"  
{Aoshi-sama, how do I put my feelings into words? I've loved you so much, and yet...} 

--- 

"So many words for the broken heart"  
{I loved you since before I knew what love was...} 

"It's hard to see in a crimson love"  
{Has there been too much blood between us?} 

"So hard to breathe"  
{I'm holding my breath...} 

"Walk with me, and maybe"  
{Don't leave me again...} 

"Nights of light so soon become"  
{The days pass so quickly, leaving only the night and dark between us...} 

"Wild and free I could feel the sun"  
{Your presence alone can brighten the dark...} 

"Your every wish will be done"  
{I'd do anything to keep you...} 

"They tell me"  
{Even if it means letting you go...} 

* 

"Show me the meaning of being lonely"  
{Are you happy when you're alone?} 

"Is this the feeling I need to walk with"  
{Or does your heart cry our for it's missing mirror...} 

"Tell me why I can't be there where you are"  
{Where have you gone, so far from me...} 

"There's something missing in my heart" 

--- 

"Life goes on as it never ends"  
{Every day the same... your silence is deafening...} 

"Eyes of stone observe the trends"  
{You're always so cold... I can't read you...} 

"They never say forever gaze... if only"  
{You're so empty... I wish I could ment that hole in your soul...} 

"Guilty roads to an endless love"  
{What could I have done to make you stay? What have I done to make you go...} 

"There's no control"  
{It's all so confused...} 

"Are you with me now"  
{You're so close, and still so far away...} 

"Your every wish will be done"  
{I'll do anything for you...} 

"They tell me"  
{Can I let you go...?} 

* 

"Show me the meaning of being lonely"  
{You're always so far from my reach...} 

"Is this the feeling I need to walk with"  
{Should I keep reaching?} 

"Tell me why I can't be there where you are"  
{...Do you want me to reach you...} 

"There's something missing in my heart"

--- 

"There's no where to run"  
{Where could I go?} 

"I have no place to go"  
{I can't surrender my love...} 

"Surrender my heart, body and soul"  
{I gave myself to you a long time ago, Aoshi-sama. I won't take it back now...} 

"How can it be that you're asking me to feel  
the things you never show"  
{You've never said it, but I complete you...} 

"You are missing in my heart"  
{Because you complete me, too...} 

"Tell me why can't I be there where you are" 

* 

"Show me the meaning of being lonely"  
{I don't want to be lonely...} 

"Is this the feeling I need to walk with"  
{And I don't want you to go...} 

"Tell me why I can't be there where you are"  
{I'll stay with you forever...} 

"There's something missing in my heart"  
{Because you're all I need...} 

-------------------------------------------  


Standard Disclaimers apply...I don't own Aoshi-sama, Misao-dono, or the Backstreet Boys and their song. They're just being borrowed to fulfill an author's musings.  
*sighs* I'm turning into a hopeless romantic.... somebody shoot me. 

~Thayet 


	2. Only You [Aoshi to Misao]

**"It's Gotta Be You"**  
A Rurouni Kenshin Songfic  
by Thayet D'Ragon

Aoshi to Misao  


* * *

  
"Baby, It's the way you make me"  
{Misao...if only you knew. } 

"Kinda get me go crazy"  
{How your every casual touch sets my senses on overload...} 

"Never wanna' stop"  
{But I don't want it to stop...} 

"It's gotta' be you"  


--- 

"I don't deserve it any more"  
{Your smiles, your secrets...why me? I've never deserved anything from you, raising you with a family of ninjas...} 

"I've never felt like this before"  
{Pain, loss, grief... I've felt those emotions. But... guilt? Love? Where do these come in? How have I brought those into my life...?} 

"You really make me lose my head"  
{I don't understand you... how you can love so freely, give of your self so easily... You're confusing me with your sincerity and smiles...} 

"My hungry heart must be fed"  
{But I know what I want... what I need...} 

* 

"Baby, It's the way you make me  
Kinda get me go crazy  
Never wanna stop"  
{If I could hold you in my arms for a thousand years, it'd never be long enough. I want to crush you and protect you, shelter you and partake of you... But I'll never let you go...} 

"It's gotta be you   
All the way"  
{I cannot love you half-heartedly-- you've given me everything you have...} 

"It's gotta be you  
Every day"  
{Every morning your smiles light my heart... Without you there is only eternal darkness...} 

"I promise you I will be true"  
{There can never be another...} 

"There's only you"  


--- 

"Now I know why I was born"  
~A young Aoshi leans over to watch the newly-orphaned child of a former Oniwabanshu duo. 'I'll always protect you... like I couldn't do for your parents... or mine...' 

"You fill my feelings one by one"  
{Would you be surprised to learn how many times you've made me smile? To know that I don't need to show my emotions, as long as you're by my side?} 

"Can't see the world I'm walkin' through"  
{How can I make you understand? My every moment, waking and non...} 

";'Cause Baby I see only you"  
{Has been ecipsed by visions of you.} 

* 

"Baby It's the way you make me  
Kinda get me go crazy  
Never wanna stop"  
{Misao... You're the dream I never want to end, and the wish I never thought could come true.. and I'll never let that go....} 

"It's gotta be you  
All the way"  
{For years I've waited... and now I find you've been waiting too. Are we ready? To finish it...} 

"It's gotta be you  
Every day"  
{You bring me rainbows and sunshine, where there were only clouds and rain...} 

"I promise you I will be true"  
{Misao... you will never need to question my love...} 

"'Cause Baby there's only you"  


--- 

"And you know... I can't see  
The world I'm walking through..."  
{How can one focus on the world...} 

"'Cause of you..."  
{When heaven's perfection stands before him...} 

  
"It's gotta be you  
All the way   
You're all that I've ever wanted  
It's gotta be you   
I will be true  
It's only you"  
{Misao-mine... I won't ever let you go...} 

"I promise you I will be true  
It's only you" 


	3. Losing You [Kaoru to Kenshin]

**"Losing You"**  
A Rurouni Kenshin songfic  
by Thayet D'Ragon

Kaoru to Kenshin  


* * *

  
"I never thought the I would lose my mind"  
{I searched for the Battousai, thinking to fight him} 

"That I could control this"  
{I never imagined that I would love him} 

"Never thought that I'd be left behind"  
{You were a wanderer, but I knew you wouldn't leave} 

"That I was stronger than you"  
{I thought I could save you} 

"If only I knew what I've done"  
{Just one goodbye...} 

"You know, so why don't you tell me"  
{Why did you leave me..?} 

"I would bring down the moon and the sun"  
{I'd follow you anywhere you know} 

"To show how much I care" 

* 

"Don't wanna lose you now"  
{How could you leave...?} 

"I know we can win this"  
{What are you afraid of?} 

"Don't wanna lose you now"  
{You don't have to protect me} 

"No no, or ever again"  
{I just want you here with me...} 

--- 

"I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay"  
{Your eyes are always haunted now} 

"It's burning within me"  
{I'm afraid you're going to leave...} 

"The fear of losing, Of slipping away"  
{I can feel your distance again} 

"It just keeps getting closer"  
{You're drawning away from me} 

"Whatever reason to leave that I've had"  
{I've followed you to Kyoto and back} 

"My place was always beside you"  
{Because I won't leave you} 

"And I wish that I didn't need you so bad"  
{My life just wouldn't be the same without you} 

"Your face just won't go away" 

* 

"Don't wanna lose you now"  
{I don't you to leave me again} 

"I know we can win this"  
{Together we can do anything, right} 

"Don't wanna lose you now"  
{I swear I'll never leave you} 

"No no, or ever again"  
"Don't wanna lose you now" 

--- 

"I never thought that I would lose my mind"  
{I'd give up everything for you again} 

"That I could control this"  
{I couldn't handle being without you} 

"Never thought that I'd be left behind"  
{How could you leave me?} 

"That I was stronger than you"  
{How could I let you go?} 

"Don't want to lose to loneliness"  
{I won't be alone again} 

"I know we can win"  
{I won't lose to anything now} 

"Don't want to lose to emptiness"  
{I can't let you leave me} 

"Oh no, never again" 

-- 

"Don't want to lose to loneliness"  
{I'll follow you anywhere} 

"I know we can win"  
{I'll never lose you again...} 

"Don't want to lose to emptiness"  
{We won't be alone} 

"Oh no, never again" 

* 

"Don't wanna lose you now"  
{I won't let you go} 

"I know we can win this"  
{Love conquers all...} 

"Don't wanna lose now"  
{We'll never lose each other} 

"No no, or ever again" 

"Don't wanna lose you now..." 

******************************  


Again, Rurouni Kenshin charactors are copyrighted their creator, while the song is copyrighted the Backstreet Boys, off their "Millenium" album. *rolls eyes* As is every other song I've used so far... *sigh* 

~Thayet 


	4. Your Heart [Kenshin to Kaoru]

**"Your Heart"**  
A Rurouni Kenshin songfic  
by Thayet D'Ragon

Kenshin to Kaoru  


* * *

  
"It's not that I can't live without you"  
{I've wandered for ten years...and you're the first to impact me like this}

"It's just that I don't even want to try"  
{I don't want to leave you, even though I know that I must}

"Every night I dream about you"  
{But I just can't forget you...}

"Ever since that day we said goodbye"  
{The tears in your eyes...only for me...}

"If I wasn't such a fool"  
{I shouldn't have left you}

"Right now I 'd be holding you"  
{I want you here with me}

"There's nothing that I wouldn't do"  
{I'd give anything...}

"Baby if I only knew"

*

"The words to say"  
"The road to take"  
{How could I ever let you love me?}

"To find a way back to your heart"  
{I can only offer you pain and worry}

"What can I do"  
"To get to you"  
{You deserve so much better}

"And find a way back to your heart"  
{But I...}

---

"I don't know how it got so crazy"  
{I haven't felt like this in so long}

"But I'll do anything to set things right"  
{I know that you're the one for me}

" 'Cause your love is so amazing"  
{You are so beautiful - inside and out}

"Baby you're the best thing in my life"  
{You're taught me so much about love}

"Let me prove my love is real"  
{My life may have been worthless in the past}

"And make you feel the way I feel"  
{But for you - I'll be the best man in the world}

"I promise I would give the world"  
{I'll give you anything...}

"If only you would tell me girl"

*

"The words to say"  
{How do I apologize}

"The road to take"  
{How do I ask forgiveness}

"To find a way back to your heart"  
{For all the wrongs I've done you?}

"What can I do"  
{How do I let you in}

"To get to you"  
{How can I make it right}

"And find a way back to your heart"  
{To give us both what we most desire}

---

"Give me one more chance"  
{Could you ever find it in your heart}

"To give my love to you"  
{To accept my love?}

"'Cause no one on this earth"  
{I know I haven't deserved it}

"Love's you like I do"  
{But I love you like no other...}

*

"(Tell me) The words to say"  
{How can I express}

"The road to take"  
{How can I show}

"To find a way back to your heart"  
{The depth of my feelings for you}

"What can I do"  
{I'm sorry I haven't said it before}

"To get to you"  
{But I'm saying it now...}

"And find a way back to your heart"  
{I want to be with you forever}

---

"I turn back time"  
{If I could erase our past}

"To make you mine"  
{If I could make our love last}

"And find a way back to your heart"  
{I would do it in a single heartbeat}

"I beg and plead"  
{Ask of me anything}

"Fall to my knees"  
{I'll give you everything...}

"To find a way back to your heart"

*

"The words to say"  
{I promise...}

"The road to take"  
{I'll never leave you again}

"To find a way back to your heart"  
{I'll always be here for you}

"What can I do"  
{I'll make everything right}

"To get to you"  
{I'll be everything you need}

"And find a way back to your heart"

--------------------------------------------  


*romantic sigh* Damn... I need a boyfriend just like him... 

~Thayet 


End file.
